


Deceived

by yutakoball



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fake/Pretend Relationship, I'm bad at tags, M/M, again i know i'm sorry, aka they fell in love except they didn't get together which is why it's angst, dowoo, happy new year?, like the aftermath of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutakoball/pseuds/yutakoball
Summary: What happens when a PR stunt between 2 artists, Jungwoo and Doyoung, had already diminished but one of them still has feelings and craves for the other?





	Deceived

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunnyjeno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyjeno/gifts).



> ** Can be read in either Jungwoo's or Doyoung's point of view! Made this open for interpretation :) (also mainly out of pure laziness to specify lmao)**
> 
> based on that one black and white photo of dowoo looking like they got caught in a dispatch scandal

To the eyes of many; 

The happiness they saw when seeing us together shone so brightly it beamed in the opening darkness. They saw how every moment we spent together was accompanied by bright crescent moon smiles as brilliant as the star-studded sky above.

The kisses we shared in public; his soft cherry lips moved perfectly in sync with mine filled with underlying layers of passion hidden in it as he took every inch of me like oxygen, were the ones that were adored most by the public.

The words that were shared about each other held a worth no man could hold; with eyes that sparkled like the constellations in the night over the mere mentioned of each other’s names, was considered beautiful to the media.

To the eyes of many; our love was real.

But to us, the eyes of the two people involved in what was deemed as a beautiful relationship?

This was all a fraud. From all the smiles that were never genuine, kisses that were just for show to the plenty of words that held no meaning; the reality of it all was just a game. And those stunts were just our playing cards as we played along.

As I walked along the lonely streets with no one to forcibly hold my hand and finally feeling free from all the chaos, I couldn’t help but wonder about the feeling that resides in me whenever the familiar facial features of a certain brunette come to mind at random moments throughout my day.

This feeling of uncertainty, longing and nostalgia continued to reside in me as I turned corners around the city. It only became stronger as I found myself sat in the diner that we used to always go to in the wee hours of the morning, sat in the same very seat, ordering the same order we used to always have for our little chats. At the time, we knew we were doing it for the public, for the media, no matter the time or the circumstance wherever we are. Looking back, however, I knew that a small part of me, the lovestruck part of my heart, wanted to believe that the laughs and random talks we had over cheap wine at 4 am at that diner were made just for us.

I decided to go along with the impromptu plan; as I tore a piece of my bread and sipped my wine meant for two, my eyes began to wander over to my surroundings. The diner was practically empty. That was when my gaze fell to a couple sitting a few seats away from where I was sitting. I felt my stomach turn as I watched them staring intently at each other whilst having a conversation. At this point, my mind decided it was a good idea to think of what would happen if we became selfish and wanted this love to ourselves, like a normal relationship.

My heart skipped a beat as the thought of having him by my side right this instant, just like the couple, came to mind. The sky blue of the atmosphere of being alone right now will change into many branches of colours just by having his presence here with me. I longingly looked at the empty seat opposite me, before shaking my head to get rid of these thoughts and observed the couple near me once more.

I watched the man gently interlocked his fingers with his lady with a comforting smile and the whole universe was held in his eyes when he looked at her. I closed my eyes and took a shaky breath as my shivers were sent down my spine at the thought of his touch; his fingers gently grazing my skin, trailing butterflies of words onto it.

My eyes reopened and the next thing I knew, their lips were brought together and melted like mountain snow under the summer sun, moving perfectly in sync against each other with one swift movement. A kiss so gentle yet so passionate, a small smile made its way across their faces as they pulled away and the stars in their eyes began to sparkle even more brightly.

My fingers made its way onto my own pair of lips, unwantedly feeling the lingering taste of his. I recalled every kiss that was shared throughout the 5 months of being together; how each time our lips met the sweet taste of his cherry lips gets stronger and prominent on my lips. Each kiss felt as if we’ve poured out every secret that was ever kept between us and it seemed that till this day, I can never get enough of them. They gave me my getaway drug; giving everyone including myself, a tiny bit of hope that all of this was somewhat real.

But alas this clichéd dream was never a reality. I gathered my conscience and leaned back against my chair to close my eyes once more. The feeling of the pieces of my broken heart is desperately forced back into this puzzle, and it began to hurt with every second that goes by as every pictured memory of being with him along with the realisation that he really never loved me back; struck me like liquid metal running down my veins.

I opened my eyes and saw the sun setting ever so slowly as the eyes of the previously mentioned couple were looking at me with a small smile, telling me that they're glad that I look like I’m handling the breakup well and not letting it affect my career or my well-being.

I blinked.

Then smiled, before shifting my gaze away to face the sun hiding behind the buildings; much like how I am shamefully hiding the aching feeling in my soul hearing those words from them.

_If only they knew._

**Author's Note:**

> AYOOOOO it's been a while eh? happy 2019 yall!! ngl been feeling real shitty recently but o well. i hope everyone's first few weeks of the year has been good! i'll put out more wholesome, happier content out soon i swear jkfnvfj i hope you enjoy it though? 
> 
> also this is for sunny who has been so wonderfully supportive and just always has been a kind and beautiful soul back when i first posted my writings on twitter. i'm so very appreciative of you bub :( 💕


End file.
